


Completion

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my "Mummies Alive!" fanfic "To Have and To Hold." Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina's wedding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

** **

Disclaimer: 

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the animated series "Mummies Alive!" are copyrighted to DIC Enterprises.  
 **  
  
**

Author's Notes: 

This is a missing scene from my story "To Have and To Hold". It is not meant to be read as its own story. However, this story is in no way relevant to its parent and its events have no impact on what comes after. You do not need to read this in order to enjoy "To Have and To Hold."  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. It contains graphic sexual situations that are inappropriate for anyone underage. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

 

 

**_Completion_**   
by Julie Horwitz 

 

 

Nefer-Tina once again lost herself in the kiss, a feeling of warmth spreading through her body. Her mind could only focus on his lips and his body as they pressed against hers. And, truthfully, they were the only things that mattered.

Ja-Kal gradually deepened and intensified the kiss. His strong hands moved along her back, massaging her... _arousing_ her.

She moaned into his mouth, the touches bringing her body fully to life. More alive than she'd ever felt before...

None of the fear that had colored their first love-making was with her. Ja-Kal had effectively erased all traces of it as he had promised he would. There had only been pleasure, such pleasure that night, and it had left her wanting more. Not being able to make love these past few months had been pure torture.

She felt him become aroused as his erection pushed against her through their clothes. And this time, instead of running from it, she reveled in it, knowing that it only meant he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

The kiss continued to deepen and become more passionate.

She barely paid attention as she felt his hands slide along her back towards her zipper. All she could focus on was their closeness and his wonderful lips. However, the moment his hands found her bare back, she lost the ability to focus on anything.

"Ja-Kal..." she murmured against his mouth.

His hands stilled as he pushed the kiss even deeper.

Finally, he ended it, but he did not release her from his arms.

"I...think it might be a good idea to remove our cosmetics before we go any further," he said, breathing heavily.

She only nodded, unable to speak at the moment. She knew he was right. It would be too messy to go any further without removing it.

However, instead of showing her to the bathroom, he began to kiss her again, which she did not mind one bit. Gods, how she loved him.

His hands moved along her back, slipping under the open dress every so often, as well as sliding around to her front to caress her breasts through the double layer of bra and dress. 

She made sounds of pleasure into his mouth as he continued to kiss and massage her.

"Ja-Kal..."

Suddenly, she felt her bra pulled from her body.

"Sneak," she proclaimed, breaking the kiss.

"Stealth has always been one of the hunter's greatest skills," he informed her. "The man who masters it moves into the ranks of the best."

"Oh, really ? And I suppose that makes you one of the best then?"

"That's what I've been told," he smiled, kissing her.

"Uh-huh," she feigned disbelief. "Does that mean you always catch your prey?"

"I caught you, didn't I?"

"Maybe I let you catch me," she teased.

He put his hands over her breasts, gently squeezing them, eliciting a gasp from her.

"All that matters is that you're mine," he said softly.

"Forever," she agreed.

"I love you," he barely whispered and pulled her into a new kiss.

She kissed him back, reveling in the closeness. She loved him so much and only wanted to feel him inside of her again. The pulling sensation between her legs was quickly growing unbearable and the sharp pressure from his erection pushing against her was not helping.

His hands wandered higher and soon they had reached her shoulders.

He began pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

She pulled her lips from his. "That's not fair, Ja-Kal," she admonished him. "It's your turn to lose something."

"No," he disagreed, "it's not." And then he continued until her entire upper torso was exposed, the dress straps caught on her bent elbows.

There had been a time not very long ago when the idea of anyone seeing her naked body had terrified her. But here and now, in this moment, with this man, she thought nothing of it. The only thing on her mind was the love she felt for him. And the love he felt for her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I love you," she told him. "I love you so much."

He kissed her, pulling her closer. When it was over, he released her and stepped slightly back.

She watched him intently, waiting for whatever he wanted to do next. She would do anything he asked.

Anything.

His gaze traveled up and down her body. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

He returned to her and took both of her breasts in a single hand, raising them up. "This," he said, his other hand gently running across her chest and the top of her breasts. "How do you cover yourself so completely?"

She realized immediately that he was asking about her cosmetics. Of the four of them, she wore the most and the most often. While Ja-Kal and the others just covered their face, neck, and hands, she camouflaged almost her entire upper torso. It was the only way she could dress like she did. And she dressed that way for him.

"It's really no big deal," she told him. "I scrape a little from the compact, mix it with just enough water to form a sort of paste, and apply it. The front of my body and my arms aren't too bad to do, but my back's a real pain in the tut. I usually end up diluting the stuff even more and just pouring it over my shoulders. It takes forever."

He released her breasts and moved to stand behind her, trailing his hands along her body as he went. His gentle touch sent shivers shooting through her.

"What about taking it off? How long does that take?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging them.

"A while," she managed to say between the hums of pleasure his hands were drawing from her. "But it's all worth it."

He kissed the back of her neck just above the clasp of her necklace. "Why is that, my love?" His hands moved onto her arms.

"Because I do it for you."

He slid his hands down her arms until he reached her elbows. He then lightly pushed until her arms hung straight down, allowing the straps to finally slip off. The dress pooled around her feet.

He turned her around to face him. "Then tonight let me be the one who cleanses you of it." And then he kissed her.

It was the most heated and intense kiss of the still-young night. He pulled her against him, his hands sliding down her back and onto her buttocks, which he gently squeezed and kneaded through the double layer of stockings and panties.

Involuntarily, she bucked against him, her vaginal muscles flexing in a futile attempt to draw him into her. She needed him inside her so badly...

Gods, what he was doing to her. She felt like she was ready to explode at any moment and he had barely begun to touch her. She didn't think she could take much more...

When he ended the kiss, she looked into his eyes, once again amazed by the love and desire in them.

"We need to stop," she told him quietly. "We'll never make it to the bathroom at this rate."

"You're right, my love," he agreed, kissing her tenderly. "Let me show you where it is." He released her from his arms and took her by the hand.

She slipped out of her shoes, the ache in her feet nearly as bad as the pressure between her legs.

"I think I'm finally starting to rub off on you," she softly laughed as she noticed the state of his clothing.

Everything he was wearing was smeared with the makeup. His white shirt had mostly turned the color of flesh, his pants similarly stained. Not even his suit jacket and tie had escaped unscathed.

He looked down at himself and shook his head, smiling. "I don't think you're my color."

"Oh, you!" she mock scolded and he quickly pulled her into another kiss.

"Don't," she tried to break away. "You'll only make it worse." 

"Do you think I care?" he asked, not letting her go, planting tiny kisses all around her face.

"You should," she informed him. "You know questions are going to be asked when you-know-who goes to do the laundry. How will we ever explain this?"

"If Rath's half as intelligent as he claims he is, he'll know better than to say anything," Ja-Kal assured her. "What we do in private is no one's business but our own." He freed her from this latest of embraces, her left hand still firmly in his grasp. "Now, come. The sooner we get clean, the sooner we can move on to more important things."

She smiled at the words "more important things".

As he led her deeper into the room, she caught her first true glance of the bed. It was huge and looked very, very comfortable. She wondered if it felt as good as it looked.

It would not be long before she got to find out first hand.

Ja-Kal finally guided her into the bathroom and she gasped at the sight before her.

It was the largest she had ever seen. One wall was completely taken up by the separate shower stall and bathtub. Across the room was a double sink vanity with a full mirror. She didn't see a toilet, but assumed that it was behind the closed door next to the sinks. It was amazing.

He drew her once again into his arms. "You go ahead and start getting ready. There's something I need to take care of before I join you."

"Can't it wait?"

His only answer was to kiss her. "I won't be long, my love. I promise."

"I miss you already," she told him.

He kissed her again before releasing her. "I'll be right back." And then he disappeared from the bathroom.

His absence was immediately felt. She was so aroused that it was almost painful. She needed to be joined with him so badly... 

Telling herself that she could wait just a little while longer, she got down to business. There was so much that had to be done before she could jump into the shower. She looked around and spotted a vanity next to the door. She went over to it and sat down, taking a good look at herself in the mirror.

_Beautiful, my tut,_ she silently commented as she examined her appearance.

She was an absolute mess. While her hair and eye makeup were (amazingly) still intact, the rest of her looked horrendous. Her upper torso was smudged and covered in handprints. Her blue-gray skin was visible in many places, giving her a mottled appearance. She looked as if she had barely survived an assault. (Which, in a way, she had. Ja-Kal was not subtle in his love and desire of her. He left no room for doubt about how much he wanted her, which she still could not believe.) 

And, as usual, she could find no trace of the beauty that Ja-Kal claimed he saw. All that looked back at her was a fairly plain farm girl with mussed up makeup.

Sighing, she began to remove her jewelry. Except for her tiny earrings, everything had been a precious gift of love from her new husband. First was the opal necklace which he had presented her with only two days before. She undid the clasp and gently laid it down on the vanity. Next she removed the earrings, placing them next to the necklace. Lastly came her wedding ring.

She took a moment to admire the simple gold band before taking it off of her finger. It was so small yet it meant so much. It was the symbol that told the entire world that she was married, married to the man she loved more than life itself.

As soon as the ring joined the rest of the evening's jewelry, she went to work pulling all of the bobby pins from her hair. When the last pin had been extracted, her long white hair tumbled around her shoulders and down her back, slightly curled from being in the french twist for hours. 

Satisfied that she was ready to wash her face, she got up from the vanity and went over to one of the sinks.

She turned on the faucet, letting the water warm up while she retrieved a towel and washcloth from the wall rack.

She splashed a bit of the still cold water onto her face before searching for soap. She found several wrapped cakes sitting right next to the sink and selected one. After shedding the paper, she thrust the bar under the flow of water and began to lather her hands. When she felt that her hands were soapy enough, she put down the bar and started scrubbing her face.

She gently rubbed the soap over her skin, attempting to loosen the makeup. When she was done, she took the washcloth and, after putting it under the faucet, began to wipe off the soap and makeup.

After a through cleansing, she gave her face a couple of splashes to rinse away any remnants of the soap and makeup. Satisfied that she had done a good job, she shut off the water and grabbed the towel. She straightened up as she dried herself off. But when she put down the towel, she gasped and nearly jumped when she saw a second reflection in the mirror.

She immediately became embarrassed and berated herself. What was wrong with her? There was only one other person here with her. And he was the last person she should ever be afraid of. 

But the damage had already been done and Ja-Kal had wasted no time in coming to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. "My poor love. I shouldn't have done that to you."

She relaxed in his warm embrace. "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm such an idiot. I _know_ we're alone."

"Don't be," he soothed her. "You have every reason to be afraid. After what happened to you..."

"But I shouldn't be," she protested. "Not anymore. Not now.

“Not with you.”

"Shh," he ordered. "It's all right, my love. It's all right." His hands began to softly run along her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, her arousal returning full force. "How long were you standing there anyway?"

"For a little while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," he confessed. "Besides..." His hands slid higher until they cupped her breasts. "I love watching you."

She moaned quietly as his thumbs lightly rubbed her nipples.

"My wife."

Her attention was suddenly focused on the hardness pressing into her back.

He turned her to face him and she saw that he was completely naked, obviously having removed his clothes as one of the things he had to "take care of". She caught a quick glance of his erect penis before he crushed her against his body once more, kissing her. His obvious need for her fueled her own for him.

As they kissed, his hands slid down to her waist and began pulling at her stockings. By the time he separated his lips from hers, he had lowered them and her panties just enough to expose her vagina.

A single hand maneuvered itself to rest just above her pubic hair. "I love you so much." His hand began to move downward. 

"Ja-Kal..." she murmured, her breathing ragged.

She felt his fingers make contact with the lips and gently spread them.

"Oh gods..."

The hand moved and suddenly she felt a finger enter her.

She gasped, bucking her hips forwards.

And then he was kissing her again. Kissing her while his finger slowly circled against her inner walls. The sensation was incredible, the pressure starting to build...

And then he stopped.

Her eyes, which had fallen closed, snapped open. What was going on? What had happened? She had been so close...

“What did you do that for?” she accused him as he returned his hand to her back.

He lightly kissed her. “Because I wanted to.”

She raised an eyebrow. “First a sneak and now a tease? What have I gotten myself into?”

“Let me show you.”

He began to kiss her again, this time letting his lips travel. He moved downwards, kissing her chin, her neck, her shoulder.

“I want to be so mad at you right now,” she informed him.

He smiled against her skin, moving onto her chest, lowering himself to his knees.

She shuddered as he barely kissed her between her breasts on his journey downward.

“I hate you,” she suddenly announced and she could feel as well as hear his laughter. “You were so much nicer to me when I was afraid of this.”

“Be patient, my love,” he told her as he made contact with her stomach.

“To quote our prince, you suck.”

Again he laughed.

The traveling kisses ended as he resumed pulling down her last remaining garments. When he had removed them from her body, he stood up and moved away from her.

She folded her arms. “Just what kind of a wedding night is this, anyway?”

He reached the shower and turned on the water. “How badly do you want to find out?”

“Do I really have to answer that?”

He smiled. “Come to me, my beautiful wife.”

She shook her head and crossed the bathroom to him. “I didn’t mean what I said before, you know.”

“I know.” He pulled her close. “I love you.”

“I-” She was cut off as he kissed her once again, deeply and passionately.

Suddenly, she found herself getting wet and knew that he had moved them into the shower without her being aware of it. But he did not break the kiss. Instead, before she knew what was happening, her back was pressing against the cold wet tiles and she was being lifted up. And then he was entering her...

She cried out in surprise and pleasure into his mouth. Her body was overwhelmed with sensation, warmth and joy filling every inch of her. This was what she had been craving... _needing._

His lips never left hers as he began to pump and thrust. She rose to meet his every move, reveling in each one. The familiar pressure quickly nearing the breaking point...

Within moments, it burst and her body sung in ecstasy. 

Seconds later, he followed her.

For an indeterminable amount of time, neither moved. They just stood there, their bodies still joined. And it was in those moments that Nefer-Tina realized why she craved lovemaking so much. 

It was the feeling of completion it gave her.

While the act of making love itself was wonderful, it was not what she truly longed for. It was the wholeness she felt when he was inside of her, filling her with his love. That unique feeling that could only be experienced when joined with another human being. It was as if she was not a complete person without him. She _needed_ his love.

She needed _him._

Without speaking, she began to kiss him again. Gods, how she loved this man. 

Her _husband._

His response was immediate and he hardened within her, instantly arousing her again.

He broke the kiss. “I couldn’t wait any longer, my love.”

“See what you did to yourself?” she teased. “Do you feel better now?”

“Much,” he smiled warmly, kissing her.

“So, what now? More of...” She thrusted her pelvis to demonstrate what she meant, causing him to groan. “...this. Or are you going to give me that washing you promised?”

He laughed. “I think I’ll start with the washing.”

“Good!”

He laughed again and disengaged from her, allowing her to stand on her own feet. “Turn around, my love.”

She obeyed and immediately felt his hands against her.

“I love you,” he said as he rubbed her shoulder blades. “My beautiful, beautiful wife.”

She let out a relaxed purr as he worked every single inch of her back.

The next several minutes were spent in silence except for her sounds of pleasure. He turned her around and massaged her front. His strong hands glided over her skin, soaping her up and wiping away as much as the cosmetics as he could. When he was done with that phase, he took a washcloth that he had placed in the bottom of the stall beforehand and completely started over, getting everything his hands alone had missed.

“Ja-Kal,” she murmured when he had turned her around again and his hands were touching her where there had never been any makeup, the washcloth discarded.

He pushed her dripping hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck. “Nefer-Tina. My love.”

A hand pushed between her legs and his fingers wasted no time in penetrating her once again.

“Oh, gods!” she gasped.

His other hand snaked around her front and joined the first. With a single finger, he found whatever it was that had made her feel so good the first time he had touched her there.

Sensation exploded through her. “Oh, gods!”

She felt his lips pressing against her neck again and prayed to every deity she knew that he was not teasing her again.

It soon became apparent that he wasn’t.

She leaned heavily against the tiles to keep herself from falling as her pelvis arched into his hands. Her breasts were crushed against the cold, her nipples tingling from it. The combined sensation of the cold wall, warm water battering her, and Ja-Kal’s fingers were almost too much for her. The renewed pressure was rapidly reaching the point of no return.

He pushed his fingers a fraction of an inch deeper and she was gone.

“Ja-Kal!” she cried as she came, her muscles spasming with the release.

He kissed her neck and back a few more times before withdrawing his fingers.

She moved so that she could look at him.

“I love you,” she managed and reached up to caress his own makeup-free cheek. (She hadn’t even noticed him remove it.)

“I love you too,” he echoed.

Again they fell silent and he moved in to kiss her, pressing her back into the tiles once again.

His hands moved up and down the sides of her body and her arms, creating the most wonderful sensations.

She felt him nudging her legs apart and knew immediately that he wanted to enter her again.

She did not resist, opening her legs for him.

She felt him smile against her lips as he continued kissing her.

He took her by the hips and gently raised her along the wall, bringing her pelvis level with his. And then he barely entered her with his penis.

She moaned.

He penetrated her very slowly this time, making it known that he wanted to savor this coupling.

When he could go no further, he reached down and pulled her legs around his waist, deepening his penetration even more.

“Gods!” she cried.

The thrusting was as even and paced as the entry. There was not the urgency of the first time. He was in no hurry.

Nefer-Tina just allowed herself to become lost in the sensation. She could not get enough of him.

Gradually, inevitably, he began to pick up the speed of his strokes.

She moaned and gasped as the pressure built up inside of her once more...

And then it burst, sending her spiraling back down to that place where everything felt so magical and perfect.

He continued pumping for a few seconds longer and then she felt him explode into her with a cry of his own.

Again they fell into a comfortable silence, bodies remaining intertwined and both breathing heavily. 

Nefer-Tina had never felt so wonderful in either her life or afterlife. Three times he had made love to her so far this night. Once with just his fingers and twice with his entire body. She loved him so much. If it were to all end tomorrow, she would cross the Western Gate a very happy and loved woman.

"I think we're clean now," Ja-Kal finally said, beginning to kiss her again.

"Hmm, I don't know about that," she teased.

He laughed and then grew serious. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Without disengaging from her and tightening his grip on her with one hand, he reached over with his other and shut off the water.

"Are you ready to move this to the bed, my love?"

She kissed him. "I'm ready to do whatever you want."

"Is that so?" he teased her. "You're not going to give me an argument for once?"

"Don't get used to it," she told him. "This is a one night deal. Starting tomorrow, all bets are off."

"Which really means that nothing changes."

"Ja-Kal!" she cried indignantly.

His only reply was to lower her legs to the floor one by one. He slowly removed himself from within her and then gently placed her back on her feet.

"Ja-Kal..." she repeated softly.

Still not speaking, he moved in to kiss her.

Nefer-Tina found herself again being guided somewhere during the kiss. As always, she allowed him to take her wherever he wanted. All she cared about was that he was with her. Nothing else mattered.

He broke the kiss as he wrapped a soft towel around her.

"I love you," he once again told her.

"Gods, I love you. I still can't believe we're actually married."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Believe it, my love."

She smiled. "My husband."

"My wife," he smiled back and leaned down to kiss her once more.

She lost her hold on the towel which fell, forgotten, to the ground.

As they kissed, he swept her up into his arms. Their lips never broke contact, not even as she felt him begin to move.

When the kiss finally did end, her eyes did not leave his face.

Within moments, she found herself being carefully lowered onto the bed, her head softly laid against the pillows.

She watched him as he climbed in with her and positioned himself between her legs.

"My love," he whispered before lowering his face to hers.

They kissed with intense passion and Nefer-Tina spread her legs in eager anticipation of a new joining, her renewed arousal already nearing its peak.

But instead of entering her, he began to kiss her down the length of her body. His lips strayed from her mouth and wandered onto her chin. From her chin, he moved to her neck. He continued downwards until he reached her breasts. 

She cried out as he took the first nipple into his mouth.

He alternatingly sucked and licked, causing her to moan and cry out repeatedly.

"Oh gods! Oh gods!" 

She arched her chest against him.

After what seemed like an eternity of ecstasy, he trailed his mouth to her other breast. And, at the same time, she felt his fingers spreading the lips of her vagina.

"Ja-Kal..." she breathed.

Simultaneously, he entered her with a finger while taking her second nipple into his mouth.

She gasped, writhing under his touch.

It was incredible what he was doing to her.

Again, time came to a standstill as the pressure within her built.

But, before it could burst, he released her nipple. His fingers remained in place, lightly circling and pumping.

"Ja-Kal..."

He resumed his downward slide along her body, kissing and sucking every inch of her. 

"Gods..."

When he reached her vagina, he finally pulled his fingers from her and moved his hands to the inside of her knees. They were immediately replaced with his mouth.

"Ja-Kal!"

Her entire body shuddered with pleasure as he began to suck and kiss the first fold of skin.

"Oh, gods... My love..."

He finished with the first and then moved on to the second, sending intense waves through her.

She moaned.

When he had done as much as he could, he moved his kisses inward, easily finding her opening.

As soon as his tongue entered her, her pelvis shot straight up.

His hands slid to her hips to steady her.

Her moaning and gasping came more frequently as he sped up his thrusts. She was nearing the brink again. She could feel it.

But then he slowed down and the pressure was alleviated, much to her disappointment. She had wanted to come for him again and was tiring of the teasing.

His mouth traveled higher and then closed his lips over that sensitive place, instantly recharging the pressure.

"Oh, gods!" 

She didn't notice his hand move until his fingers reentered her.

She cried out his name once more at the sensation.

The finger strokes started out slow and gradually began to pick up speed. His sucking on whatever was in his mouth remained strong and constant, the intensity almost unbearable yet pleasurable.

Her hips raised yet again as a single hand held her steady. She needed him to move deeper within her. She needed him to-

All thoughts ended as she climaxed, the pressure finally giving in.

She relaxed against him, her energy expended for the moment.

Ja-Kal removed his fingers but did not immediately release his mouth's hold on her. He sucked and licked a few more times before completely letting her go.

She was in total ecstasy. What he was doing to her...

"I love you," she barely whispered.

His response was to plant a wet kiss just below her navel as he began the slow return trip up her body.

She basked in the feelings he was bringing to her. She was loving every second of this night...their _wedding_ night.

When he reached her breasts, he began to kiss them again.

She arched her back, pressing her chest against his mouth, moaning.

He gave each one equal treatment, lavishing his love upon her with every touch of his lips.

By the time he finished, she was already aroused again.

He skipped the rest of her and immediately returned to her lips.

"I love you," he told her before initiating another kiss.

During the kiss, she felt him finally position himself for entry, his penis pressing against the outside of her vagina.

She tried to spread her legs even wider for him. Gods, how she needed to feel him within her. His fingers and mouth were pleasant, but nothing compared to a true joining.

He pushed into her, as slow as he had been that second time in the shower. 

She gasped into the kiss, the sensation overpowering.

As before, the entry was long and drawn out. Ja-Kal was obviously trying to make things last as long as possible for both of them.

He filled her slowly and she savored the sensation. _This_ was all she truly wanted... _needed_ to feel. The feeling of being one being.

When he could go no further, his hips began to move, still slow and steady.

Hers mirrored every movement, meeting his every thrust.

Time lost all meaning as they moved. Nothing existed but the feeling of oneness he was giving her and the building pressure.

They steadily increased speed, never once losing their rhythm. Their bodies had truly become one.

Nefer-Tina felt herself approaching her threshold. It would not be long now...

After several more intense pumps from Ja-Kal, she came, the pressure exploding in one powerful burst, her muscles spasming from the release.

Her cries of pleasure were muffled by his mouth as he continued to kiss her.

Moments later, he joined her as his own climax came, sending even more ripples of pleasure coursing through her.

Again they rested as one.

"Ja-Kal..." she finally managed, tenderly touching his face.

"My love," he said, kissing her.

"Thank you," she softly told him. "Thank you." 

"I love you," he told her. "My beautiful wife."

She smiled as he kissed her again.

"I love seeing you smile," he said. "I hate it when you cry."

"I don't think you've left me with any reason to be sad," she truthfully told him. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted and so much more."

His hand caressed her cheek. "You're the most important thing in the world to me, my love. Not my duty. _You._ I _love_ you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her, pulling her even closer to him.

She kissed him back, filled with happiness, love, and him.

He had not yet withdrawn and she wished he never would.

"Are you tired, my love?" he asked when the kiss ended.

She nodded. "A little."

"You've had a long day," he told her, kissing her forehead. 

She made a sound of acknowledgement, attempting to snuggle against him, a difficult task given that he was over her.

As if reading her mind, he held her close and turned over, putting her on top and wrapping his arms even tighter around her.

She laid her head on his chest. "I love you," she murmured again.

He began to rub her back. "Go to sleep, my beautiful one. I love you so much."

"My husband," she softly said, loving the sound of the title. It was so amazing. They were _married._ Married!

"Nefer-Tina," he gently spoke her name. "My wife."

She smiled against him. "Thank you," she told him yet again.

"Rest now, my love," he ordered. 

"Good night," she said, closing her eyes.

"Good night."

And then she allowed herself to drift off into sleep, feeling both content and complete as he held her to him, still buried deep inside of her. 

 


End file.
